BF1: The Lion of Africa
The Lion of Africa is a fan proposed Battlefield 1 DLC based on the African front of the First World War, including the Battle of Lake Tanganyika and the exploits of Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck, the German master of guerilla of warfare also known as "The Lion of Africa". Weapons Carcano Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Marksman *Muzzle Velocity: *Magazine: 6 *Class: Scout *Skins: Alpini (white), Isonzo (green camo), Adwa (tan camo), Blackshirt (black), Arditi (silver), Cadorna (gold), The Assassin (old-looking) The Carcano rifle is a bolt-action rifle used by the Italian Army in both World Wars. The DLC comes with two new variants (in addition to the carbine variant of the Turning Tides DLC), the Infantry and Marksman. Berthier Rifle *Variants: Carbine, Infantry, Sniper *Muzzle Velocity: 640 m/s *Magazine: 5 *Class: Scout *Skins: Zaian (tan camo), 93rd Infantry (camo), The Colonial (silver), Le Legion Etrangers (gold) The Berthier Rifle was French magazine-fed rifle used mostly by colonial troops, but also on the Western Front in more limited numbers, by both the French troops and the US 93rd infantry. Unlike the Lebel, the Berthier used a three and later five-round stripper clip. In game, the weapon uses the five-round clip with as "sweet spot" between 50 and 90 meters. Usable by the Scout class. Mauser–Vergueiro Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Carbine, Marksman *Muzzle Velocity: 715 m/s *Magazine: 5 *Class: Scout *Skins: Ngomano (tan camo), Battle of Timor (green camo), Lys (silver), The South African (gold), The Mauser-Vergueiro was the standard issue rifle for the Portuguese Army in World War I, though they used British weapons on the Western Front, it nonetheless saw action in the African Theater of the war. In-game, the weapon has a "sweet spot" of 60-100 meters, making it a mid-range weapon. Usable by the Scout class. Elephant Gun *Magazine: 2 *Muzzle Velocity: 450 m/s *Variants: Factory *Class: Scout *Skins: Serengeti (tan camo), Safari (green camo), Son of a Cannon (silver) Aosta (gold) A double-barreled rifle originally intended for hunting elephants and other large game in Africa, elephant guns were used in the First World War as high-powered sniper rifles for punching through armored sniper shields. In game, the weapon has a sweet spot of 100-140 meters and a higher damage than other weapons, meaning it can kill in one shot anywhere on the body in its "sweet spot". This power is moderated by its low muzzle velocity and the fact that it is only available with iron sights. Usable by the Scout class. M1879 Reichsrevolver *Magazine: 6 *Class: Assault *Muzzle Velocity: 205 m/s *Skins: Lettow-Vorbeck (gold), Ngomano (green camo), The Boxer (silver) German single-action revolver, predecessor to the Luger P08, but still saw combat in World War I. Savage M1907 *Magazine: 10 *Class: All *Muzzle Velocity: 244 m/s *Skins: The Double Stack (engraved), Portuguese (silver, with gold Portuguese coat of arms on grip), The Ten Shot (gold) An American-made semi-automatic pistol used in the First World War by the French and Portuguese armies. The weapon was widely marketed to civilians and military customers for its ten-shot double-stack magazine, a large capacity at the time. US marketers used the slogan "Ten Shots Quick" to market the gun. Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (Mounted) *Rate of fire: 65 RPM The Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon as multi-barreled 37mm cannon developed in the late 19th century as a field artillery piece and for defense against torpedo boats on ships. The weapon is similar to an upscaled Gatling Gun. In-game, it fires an explosive shell more powerful that that of the 20mm HE autocannon, but with a slower rate of fire. Found in game in stationary mounts and on gunboats and the River Monitor. Nimcha Sword *Speed/Damage Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Barbary Corsair (Skull-pommel), Senussi (Gold fittings) The Nimcha sword is a curved sword used by North African tribes. Some saw use by mounted rebels in the French colonies in North Africa. African Machete *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Ruga Ruga (rusty), Lion of Africa (gold fittings, with lion head on grip), Maji-Maji (tribal engravings) A machete typical of those used by ruga ruga auxiliaries, militias aligned with the Germans armed mostly with spears, machetes, and other traditional weapons. Trench Spear *Damage/Speed Model: High/Slow *Skins: Raider (Standard, improvised look), Iklwa (similar to Zulu Iklwa), Shaka (Iklwa design, with gold fittings) This roughly meter long short spear was constructed by a British soldier stationed at the Somme, possibly inspired by the short iklwa spears used by the Zulus of South Africa. African auxiliaries also sometimes carried spears and other traditional weapons. Knobkeirie *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Iwisa (dark wood), Trench (Hobnailed), Ngomano (carved) An African wooden club, also referred to by the Zulu as an iwisa, used by various African tribes, sometimes seeing use as a close combat weapon up until World War I. The knobkeirie is a wooden club with a round head on the end of a handle, carved from a single large branch. Vehicles Camel (Cavalry) *Weapons: Berthier Carbine, Nimcha Sword, M1879 Reichsrevolver or Webley Auto Revolver (dependant on side), Light AT Grenade *Gadgets: Ammo Pouch, Med Kit, Body Armor A new class of cavalry mounted on a camel instead of horseback available in the desert maps (including the base game). Has slightly heavier armor than the regular cavalry, but is slower. River Monitor (Behemoth) *Armament: 2x 6 inch guns (driver), 2x Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (first and second gunner), AA gun (third gunner) Based on the heavily armed river gunboats or monitors employed by various factions in the First World War for artillery support, the River Monitor is a heavily armed warship equipped with an two six-inch guns (control similarly to the Dreadnought's guns and the mortar on the Armored Train), two 37mm revolver cannons, and an AA gun. Fiat 2000 (Behemoth) *Armament: 1x 65mm cannon, 1x HE autocannon, 3x machine guns Italian heavy tank that was designed in, but never saw action in the First World War, though one was used against Libyan Insurgents after the war. Featured in the map Gasr Bu Hadi, as well being retroactively added to Empire's Edge and Monte Grappa, to randomly appear in place of the Airship or Dreadnought. The Fiat 2000 is armed with a 65mm cannon, an autocannon (replacing one of the real-life machine guns in the vein of the Char 2C), and three machine guns. Maps Note: In some of these maps, license has been taken with the vehicles available, namely the anachronistic presence of tanks, which were not used in the African Theater, for the purpose of making the map more fun to play. Trekkopjes *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Conquest Capture Points: A. Ridge Dunes, B. Trekkopjes Station, C. Train Wreck, D. Southern Rocks, E. Canyon Mouth, F. Box Canyon, E. Oasis *Vehicles: Infantry, Cavalry, Camels, Armored Cars Based on the Battle of Trekkopjes in April 1915, in which the British/South African Army repelled the Germans with the support of armored cars. The map consists of a desert landscape with the railroad and town of Trekkopjes in the center. El Herri *Faction 1: French Republic *Faction 2: Zaian Rebels *Modes: All *Vehicles: Infantry, Cavalry, Camels *Conquest Control Points: A. French Battery, B. North El Herri, C. South El. Herri, D. Farmhouse, E. Zaian Camp. Map is based on the May, 1914 Battle of El Herri. The map is centered around the village of El Herri, with a Zaian camp to the south of the river and the French positions to the north. The terrain consists of semi-arid grasslands and woodlands, with hills covered in woodland and flatland with grass. The area east of the village is covered by farmland. Structures are of a North African/Middle Eastern architecture. Tanga *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Conquest Capture Points: A. British Beachhead, B. East Defensive Line, C. Port of Tanga, D. Usambara Railhead, E. Bombo Hospital, F. Western Point *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Planes, Landing Craft, Torpedo Boats, Destroyers *Behemoth: Dreadnought, Cruiser (From BF1: War in the East), or River Monitor Loosely based on the Battle of Tanga in 1914, in which German General Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck defeated a larger British amphibious invasion. Some license has been taken with the amount of naval action in the battle, as well as the presence of armor to make this a more fun map to play. Terrain consists of flat plains with widely-spaced palm trees, as well as areas of jungle, as well as the port of Tanga itself. Agagia *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: Senussi Rebels (Ottoman aircraft) *Vehicles: Cavalry, Camels, Armored Cars, Planes *Behemoth: Fiat 2000 Based on the Battle of Agagia in 1916 between the British Army and the Senussi Rebels in Egypt, where the British defeated a force of Senussi Rebels supported by the Germans and Ottomans and captured their leader, Jaafar Pasha. Tanganyika *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: A: Albertville, B: Kavala Island, C: Mountaintop Outpost, D: Kigoma, E: Ilagala Village, F: Kungwe Bay, G: Mahale Mountains *Vehicles: Coastal Guns, Torpedo Boats, Gunboats, Planes *Behemoth: River Monitor The map is loosely based on the 1915-1916 Battle of Lake Tanganyika. The map consists of the lake itself and tropical savanna on the shore. In Conquest mode, two ports and various points along the shore the must be captured, with the lake being traversable by boats. Rufiji Delta *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: German Empire *Conquest Capture Points: A: Western Bay, B: Blockship, C: Central Point, D. Eastern Point, E: Rufiji Confluence *Vehicles: Torpedo Boats, Gunboats, Destroyers, Landing Craft, Aircraft *Behemoth: River Monitor or Cruiser (from BF1: War in the East) Primarily naval map based on the Battle of Rufiji Delta in present-day Tanzania. The map consists of the river delta as and a small area of surrounding land, with ships being able traverse between conquest capture points on the heavily forested shores. Ngomano *Faction 1: Portugal *Faction 2: German Empire *Conquest Capture Points: A. Lettow-Vorbeck Camp, B. German Battery, C. Confluence, D. Ngomano Village, E. Portuguese Camp *Vehicles Supported: Infantry only Based on the Battle of Ngomano in 1917, which took place in present-day Mozambique between the Germans under General Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, often know and the Lion of Africa, and the Portuguese Army. The terrain on the map includes the Rovuma river at the center, separating the German side from the Portugeuse camp and the Village of Ngomano. The map is covered mostly by dense jungle divided by the Rovuma River. The village of Ngomano and multiple camps are also on the map, making up the main objectives. Gasr Bu Hadi *Faction 1: Kingdom of Italy *Faction 2: Senussi Rebels *Conquest Capture Points: A: Bu Scenaf Well, B. Farmhouse, C. Roadside Farms, D. Gasr bu Hadi Outskirts, E. South Fields, F. Gasr bu Hadi *Vehicles Supported: Cavalry, Camels, Armored Cars, *Behemoth: Fiat 2000 Map loosely based on the Battle of Gasr Bu Hadi in 1915, in which the Italians were defeated by a force of Senussi Rebels south of Sirte, Libya. Consists of desert terrain interspersed with farms, houses, and outposts, as well as the town of Gasr bu Hadi as Conquest capture points. Operations The Lion of Africa *Attackers: British (Tanga), Germans (Ngomano) *Defenders: Germans (Tanga), Portuguese (Ngomano) Introduction On November 2nd, 1914, the British forces launched an amphibious assault on the Germans held city of Tanga in German East Africa, present-day Tanzania, with intent of capturing the major port and railhead. Over 8000 British and Indian troops landed at Tanga, which was defended by only about 1000 men led by Lt. Col. Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck. Tanga *Attackers: British Empire *Defenders: German Empire *Vehicles: 2x Cavalry, 2x Armored Cars, 2x Planes, 2x Gunboats, 3x Torpedo Boats, Behemoth (Dreadnought or Cruiser). Between-Map Narration In spite of being outnumbered eight to one, Paul Emil von Lettow Vorbeck defeated the British with the help of reinforcements that arrived at Tanga by rail, using these reinforcements to launch a series of audacious bayonet attacks on the British flanks, which forced them into retreat. In this victory, Lettow-Vorbeck captured large amounts of British equipment. Lettow-Vorbeck would go on to win a series of victories against the British, including Jassin in 1915 and Mahiwa in 1917. By late 1917, however, Lettow-Vorbeck's forces had suffered heavy losses at Mahiwa and expended much of remaining ammunition and supplies, and were pursued by British across the Rovuma River, into Portuguese Mozambique, with the intent to capture desperately-needed supplies from the poorly-prepared Portuguese. Ngomano *Attackers: German Empire *Defenders: Portuguese Empire *Vehicles: None German Victory Narration Throughout his African campaign, Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck never had a force greater than 11,000 men, while his British, Belgian, and Portuguese adversaries had a combined total of over 300,000 men. In spite of this, Lettow-Vorbeck was undefeated in battle, and, more importantly, tied up Allied assets in Africa, keeping them from being deployed on the Western Front. Lettow-Vorbeck only surrendered about a week after being delivered news of the Armistice, on November 25th, 1918. Lettow-Vorbeck went down in history as a master of guerilla warfare, earning him the nickname "The Lion of Africa", and was viewed as a hero in Germany. To others, however, he is vilified for his scorched earth tactics and forced exploitation of native Africans, which increased the vulnerability of much of Africa to the 1919 influenza epidemic. Allied Victory Narration The campaign in Africa was a side show of the main front of the war in Europe. Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck knew as much, and considered his primary goal to be tying up Allied forces in Africa, preventing them from being deployed on the Western Front. If Lettow-Vorbeck had been decisively defeated, over 200,000 soldiers would have been freed to be deployed in Europe. However, it is unlikely that this force would have been large enough to effect the outcome of the war in any signficant way. SPARTAN 119's Proposed BF1 DLC *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1